


[Podfic] Calendar Boy

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Heero gets a calendar for Christmas; his office-mates are variously entertained and appalled.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Calendar Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Calendar Boy 

  


**Author:** Lys ap Adin  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
  
**Pairing:** Duo/Heero  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22095/chapters/28723) | **Wordcount:** 1162  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Calendar%20Boy%20.mp3) | **Size:** 9.6 MB | **Duration:** 4:50  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
